Eddy gets a win!
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Eddy and his new family move into their home after he falls into some cash! And it's all thanks to a lawsuit of his! Brief crossover with Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Bit of a romance between Eddy and Lee, due to biases. Lightly inspired by the works of Vampire Meerkat.


**Hello, readers! Once more, I apologize for taking too long. College is a bitch. But fortunately, I created a little piece of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy to occupy some space! Lightly inspired by the works of VampireMeerkat (give her a look!). Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Legal BS: I don't own either EEne nor Foster's home for Imaginary Friends. Those belongs to like of Danny Antonucci, Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. Please don't sue!**

Built in center of the Peach Creek cul-de-sac was a small sized manor, colored grey with a lavender colored roof and chipping paint. In front of a field of growing dandelions and a "For Sale" sign that has long lost any meaning or value. The former home of Lord Kanker. And further in front of the home was the married couple about to move into the home. Eddy and Lee McGee, holding their newborn son, Benjamin. Exiting their repaired 1972 GMC Vandura, still having the purple exterior painted with orange flame decal, a blue colored tear and years worth of brown rust.

Eddy, age 21, no longer was the shrimp he was in childhood. After his "growth spurt" and his father's genes kicking in, he was now a tall stack of bulk, built like a linebacker. He had long since ditched the pint sized jeans and the red-yellow bowling polo. He now wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt atop of it, followed by a pair of beige colored khakis. Atop of them all was a brown duster that was busy shielding him from the winds of the autumn weather. And meanwhile, he was busy walking towards the home with a limp of his right leg. Though the light pain from said limp, Eddy was bearing a smirking smile on his face.

Lee, age 22, resembled her childhood youth merely taller and with a new wardrobe. Standing at 5'1, merely reaching her boyfriend's boulder of a shoulder, opposing the dynamic of their past. Her appearance consisted of short orange hair with frontal curls, wears a black headband, a ripped polka-dotted top, blue jeans with a big red belt, purple shoes, and a set of 4 earrings in both ears. Atop of them all is a red shawl covering her. Just like her old self, her eyes remained covered by her hair, Eddy being one of the few people on Earth to have seen them. In her arms was baby Benjamin McGee wearing a green colored onesie, bearing a red tuff of hair and busy sucking away on his pacifier. His mother's shawl covered him as well, protecting his infant form from the elements.

"Starting the family life in the same house that we got hitched. Kind of romantic, huh handsome?" Lee smirked as she resumed her daily habit of casual flirting with Eddy. Eddy flashed a similar smirk, allowing Lee to be aware that he had a come back in mind to respond with.

"I wouldn't your childhood kidnapping and abusing the doorknob on my finger counts as 'getting hitched'" Eddy joked, well aware of the faux wedding her and her sisters initiated on him and his fellow Eds back in the day. Lee couldn't resist the snicker, still finding joy out of Eddy's newfound bold personality. A complete opposite of the yellow belly he used to be. Clearly learned something from that incident with his brother.

"Well, I do. Especially back then." Lee retorted, aware of her own marriage pun. Even Eddy couldn't resist a chuckle out of that, followed by baby Benjamin letting out a cute, little giggle. Thus sparking some joy out of our young, dotting parents.

"Well, we're hitched now and we're getting ourselves this home. Thank God too, for my settlement finally coming through." Said Eddy, content with the good fortune that graced their little family. "Glad that mister Uno was a decent lawyer."

"Glad that you weren't too damaged from that crazy assault as well as Foster's finally came in with your threats of a lawsuit." Lee said, acknowledging the situation that graced them with good fortune.

 _"Help me! It's trying to eat me!"_ _Shrieked the 21 year old Eddy as he was being chased by an imaginary friend that resembled a beige colored dinosaur with rainbow colored portions and purple, feathery wings. A situation that so ain't worth a custodian's position. _

_"Senor! This way!" Said a large, purple, furry creature with large horns at the doorway. Eddy recalled his name to be 'Eduardo'. With the doorway open, Eddy saw his chance to run for it._

 _"Get it away! Get it away from me!" Eddy repeated in panic as he ran towards the open way out. The brightly colored Extremeosaurus chasing after him, viewing him as a snack with a mindset contrasting its pride parade of an appearance. Especially as it's claw extended forward, one of its talons nearly reaching Eddy!_

 _"Help me!" Eddy cried out as he jumped towards the door, barely brushing the talon of the colorful predator. Passing through it's grasp, through the doorway and into Eduardo's arm._

 _"Don't worry, Senor, I got you!" Assured the calm Eduardo, coddling the frighten Eddy as if he were still a child._

 _"This totally isn't worth twenty five bucks an hour!" Eddy complained, still spazzing over the situation that has passed. If Lee weren't going through her first trimester, he wouldn't have bothered with this manual labor._

 _"Oh no, man!" Exclaimed the elongated, red friend that Eddy recalled being named Wilt. He had pointed a finger of his sole hand at Eddy's right leg, sporting large claw marks that were bleeding through his pant leg. With Eddy being, err- Eddy, he immediately became dramatic and enraged._

 _"That's it! I'm going to sue for this!" Eddy exclaimed, sourcing worried expressions on the imaginary friends faces._

Six months would past. Eddy had fortunately received worker's compensation while the court case would take place. A pay check every week, stockpiling the money for their upcoming bundle of joy. Eddy couldn't help but smirk and be thankful at the memory of his honorary brother, Double D, had advised him in managing the paycheck and additional money. And in additional to that kind of joy, Foster's was so caught in taking care of their tenants, they couldn't afford some big deal lawyer. The one time Eddy and Lee were more than eager to take advantage of other's disadvantage. And today, the day their lawyer helped bring in the settlement and them moving into their new home. Today was a good day.

Eddy and Lee went up the stairs, Lee holding Benjamin in her arms. They had entered one of the first few rooms to present itself. The room had been receiving a recent lick of green paint with Eddy's friend, Ed, still present and painting. Emblazoned all over the walls were pint-sized dollar signs, enough to get a gleeful rise out of Eddy himself. And in center of the room was a baby's crib, empty and awaiting an infant to fulfill it.

"Benjamin, this room's gonna be all yours." Lee whispered to her child, smiling as she received a giggle out of the child. Even she couldn't resist a baby's laughter.

"This is the real reason why you were named, 'Benjamin'." Eddy cracked and chuckled, "Cause I knew you were cost us a hundred bucks at some point in your life. And this is it."

While the room lightly lit up with laughter at Eddy's joke, it would be altered by the pause of Ed and Lee. Then followed by Lee smacking Eddy on the head with her free hand, realizing that Eddy had seemingly insulted their child. Then followed by Ed stepping in, inquisitive and confused as always, "What about that time in the hospital room, Eddy?"

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy said lightly with a smile, contrast to the past. He merely pulled in his lover and child, smiling at them and rejoicing at the situation. New family. New home. And plenty of money for them. Like he said, today is a good day.

 **End.**


End file.
